Similar deaths
Often, two types of death scenes are quite similar. It is not so much if two people in different movies get stabbed, but if the death scenes are more distinctive and have common aspects to them, they may appear in this list. They do not necessarily have to be intentionally referencing each other. Prince Diamond and Harry Osborn Both Prince Diamond from Sailor Moon R and Harry Osborn from the Spider-Man movies are considered both friend and enemy of the main character, and in the end sacrifice themselves to save them from a greater evil, being impaled by two blades. Wiseman shoots an attack of two dark energy blades at Sailor Moon, but Diamond jumps in front of her and takes the hit, which kills him. Harry jumps in front of Spider-Man to save him from Venom throwing his glider (which has two blades) at him. Dimentio and Fawful Dimentio from Super Paper Mario and Fawful from the Mario & Luigi series. Both villains are already similar, as they are insane and psychotic, and evolve from villain's henchman to main villain. Both are defeated in their ultimate form, reduced to just a head, and explode after trying some sort of last-ditch attempt to take his enemies with him. Fawful, as Dark Fawful combined with the Dark Star Core, is defeated by Mario and Luigi. Fawful reappears as a head; however, with his body destroyed by Bowser and the Dark Star also destroyed, there is nothing to sustain him and he is near death. He selfdestructs in a final attempt to destroy the Mario Bros., but this only forces them and the others out of Bowser. Dimentio, as Super Dimentio combined with Luigi, is defeated by Mario, Peach, and Bowser, destroying his body and reducing him to a head. Near death, he leaves behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart (so as to destroy all worlds), and then explodes while sinking into the ground, releasing Luigi and the Chaos Heart. This poses more of a threat than Fawful, but not to the player, as in the following cutscene The Void is closed. Wiseman and Lamia Wiseman from Sailor Moon R ''and Lamia from ''Stardust. Both antagonists are destroyed by a character with an energy explosion. In one, two characters use the attack, while in the other, one character does, but needs energy from being with another character. Princess Serena and Princess Rini use the two Imperium Silver Crystals and unleash an energy explosion that vaporizes Wiseman. Previously, Serena was fighting Wiseman but couldn't defeat him as the Dark Crystal was stronger than one Silver Crystal, but two Silver Crystals was too much for Wiseman and decimated both him and the Dark Crystal. Yvaine, the star, unleashed an energy explosion to completely destroy Lamia. Though she could shine before, she could only do this attack with Tristan there, as "no star could shine with a broken heart". Prince Diamond and Luvbi Prince Diamond from Sailor Moon R, and Luvbi from Super Paper Mario. Earlier both said that they didn't love a character, and at the end they both admit that they do. Before dying of Wiseman's attack, Diamond tells Sailor Moon "I'm sorry I lied. I did love you." Earlier he said he didn't love her and was trying to hypnotize her. Before vanishing to resume her original form, the Pure Heart (in which she would cease to exist), Luvbi said she hated both her parents (who turned out to be fake, as they turned the Pure Heart into her to keep her from evil villains like Bonechill), and her final words were "I am sorry... for lying earlier. Because in truth... I... I love thee... both..." Except Luvbi came back to life after Dimentio was defeated. Terminator and Terrorsaur A robot falls into a lava pool and the last we see of him is his hand sinking into the lava. In Terminator 2: Judgment Day, the Terminator has Sarah lower him into a lava pit to prevent Judgment Day, and the last seen of him is his hand sinking into the lava, doing a thumbs up symbol. In the Season 2 premier of Beast Wars, Terrorsaur, along with Scorponok, falls into the lava pool, and the last we see of him is his hand sinking into the lava. Pendragon and Maleficent Pendragon from Jack the Giant Killer and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Both are main antagonists who turn into dragons to fight the main character, and are killed while in this form, completely destroying them afterward as they both wield dark magic. Funnily enough, the last part of each seen before they fall and dissolve is their tail. Pendragon receives several injuries from Jack, stabbed multiple times, before he falls into the water and explodes in a magic style explosion that goes back and destroys his castle. Maleficent is killed when Prince Phillip throws his sword at her and pierces her heart. She falls to the ground, and when he looks over, all that remains is a shredded cloak and a sword. Zigzag and Scar Zigzag, the antagonist of The Thief and the Cobbler, and Scar, the antagonist of The Lion King, are both knocked over some sort of edge, and then betrayed and eaten by their own minions. This is also shown in a way so as not to show any graphic violence of this. Zigzag steps on a tack and falls into a hole where the very alligators he charmed begin to eat him (this is shown in complete darkness with only eyes and teeth visible). Phido, his bird whom he constantly abused, burned, and starved, flew down into the hole, opened his mouth (which now inexplicably had teeth) and ate Zigzag's head. Scar fought Simba, his nephew and the film's protagonist, in an epic battle and was knocked over a cliff. The hyenas, whom he had tried to blame everything on to defend himself from Simba, attacked him in revenge, and (as seen shadowed against the wall) ate him. Jafar and Sauron Both are extremely evil antagonists who can be destroyed if a specific object is destroyed. When that object is knocked into the lava by the most unlikely character, the villain is destroyed and explodes. Jafar from Aladdin returns in the sequel, but is destroyed when his lamp (as in the first movie he wished to become a genie) is kicked into the lava by Iago. Once it finishes melting, Jafar is destroyed and implodes in an explosion of dust. Sauron from Lord of the Rings can only be destroyed if the One Ring is, which has to be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom. Gollum falls into the lava with the One Ring, and once it is destroyed, Sauron's tower falls over and he explodes in a massive explosion that collapses the foundation of Mordor. Starscream and Shadow When both anti-heroes died, the main characters and the villains (anti-heroes) are shocked and the female characters are upset. The amulet is created by the female character that has a deep connection with the anti-hero's life and it is cracked symbolically if the anti-hero dies. Starscream from Transformers Armada '' turned his full firepower onto Unicron. The Chaos Bringer promptly obliterated him, cracking Alexis' pendant and to the shock of both Galvatron and Optimus Prime. Alexis, who Starscream had formed a close bond with, was deeply affected by his death. Shadow from ''Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic X ''rethinks his plans, and decides to aid Sonic and co. He does so by fighting off the Bio-Lizard, a Project Shadow prototype, while Knuckles drains the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald. The Bio-Lizard teleports and attaches itself to the colony, pulling it toward New Earth. In order to stop it, Sonic and Shadow go into super-form to stop it. They are victorious, but Shadow falls towards New Earth and is presumed dead, cracking Téa's ring and to the shock of both Wolf and Fox. Téa, who Shadow had formed a close bond with, was deeply affected by his death. Dietrich Banning and Dr. Brinkman Banning from ''The Tuxedo and Brinkman Agent Cody Banks are both antagonists who create some sort of water-related weapon to distribute across the world to destroy it, and meet their doom when forced to swallow the same weapon. Jimmy Tong (portrayed by Jackie Chan) throws a cup containing the queen Water Strider at Banning, which hits him in the mouth and makes him swallow it. Water striders dehydrate water and anyone who consumes them will be dehydrated. When all the water striders follow their queen and go down his throat, he shrivels up in a more severe dehydration than any of his victims. Brinkman puts nanobots in ice cubes, so that when people eat them, the nanobots will eat them from the inside. He also plans to disable powerful weapons with it. Brinkman threatened Natalie with an ice cube, but Cody activated bombs to blow his place up. Natalie puts the ice cube in Brinkman's mouth. Francois, his henchman, is unable to use the remote to program the nanobots, which eat and decay Brinkman, though none of this is shown once he starts gruesomely dissolving. Rubeus and General Durahan Rubeus from Sailor Moon R and Evil General Durahan from Monster Rancher are both significant villains working for a main antagonist, both are defeated in a beam struggle by a main character, something important to both is broken, both confront a female villain on their team while the heroes teleport off, and both are killed when their ship explodes. Also, the title of the episode says that it will be their death. In the episode Rubeus Strikes Out, Rubeus is defeated by Sailor Moon in a beam struggle when Rini breaks his power amplifier, so he programs his ship to selfdestruct. Amidst the fire, the Sailor Scouts teleport out. Emerald, Rubeus's rival, appears to tell him that Prince Diamond doesn't need an incompetent failure like him, and teleports away without saving him, and Rubeus dies when his ship explodes. In the episode The End of Durahan, Durahan is defeated by Mocchi in a beam struggle, and Durahan's sword breaks afterwards. His ship, meanwhile, is being shot down by his own troops, who have betrayed him for Moo. When all the heroes, called the Searchers, are trapped by fire, Suezo teleports them all out. Durahan grabs Lilim by the foot and presumably stabs her with his broken sword as revenge for betraying him, before his ship is finally brought down by his troops, crashes in the mountains, and explodes. Except in Season 3 he is resurrected by a Weed, and, unlike the other resurrected monsters, is still evil. Until the final episode. Android 17 In Dragonball Z, not counting Trunks's timeline, 17 is killed twice. Neither is really specified or mentioned (except for one moment when Piccolo says he was one of Cell's victims), but both are undeniable, and along with other characters, often unlikely characters to die in the show, and killed by a major villain as well. And on both occasions he is wished back. The first time, Cell absorbed him, swallowing him whole in his tail, to transform. He did the same to 18, but later regurgitated her after being hit in the stomach by Gohan. Cell was forced to use a selfdestruct, and when he exploded, 17 was killed in the explosion along with Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. The Z Fighters later wished back all Cell's victims with the Dragonballs. The second time is up for debate when it happens; Many are inclined to say that 17 was killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth, but several episodes earlier, Super Buu did an attack called the Human Extinction Attack to shoot lasers all over the world and eradicate its entire population, except Tien, Chiaotzu, Hercule, Bee, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or (presumably) Korin Tower. 17 could have evaded them as Tien and Chiaotzu did, but did not seem to join in the battle as Tien did, while after he is wished back with everyone else, he tries to help Goku out in his fight with Buu by giving up energy for Goku's Spirit Bomb, and making other people do the same (which the people were refusing to do until Hercule, their "hero", told them). It is unclear whether the Human Exctintion Attack or Earth's explosion killed him, but one of the two definitely did. Altair and Nappa Altair from Bomberman 64 and Nappa from Dragonball Z are both thrown into the air by a bigger villain and disintegrated with an energy wave. If the player beats Altair after collecting 100 Gold Cards, Sirius will absorb the Omni Cube's power, kick him into the air, and destroy him with an energy wave. After Goku defeats Nappa, Vegeta throws him into the air and destroys him with an energy wave. Elsa Schneider and General Zod In Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Elsa Schneider falls to her death in a crevice full of mist. General Zod from Superman II and his two minions, Ursa and Non, all fall into a crevice full of mist. Non in patricular is shown falling a similar way from a similar angle. It is interesting to note that the names "Elsa" and "Ursa" sound slightly similar (although when Ursa falls the camera angle puts the mist out of view). Volvagia, Twinmold, Molgera, Morpheel, and Moldarach All four Zelda bosses resemble some form of snake, worm, or eel, and get a similar death scene. Volvagia turns into a skeleton from the tail to the head; Twinmold explodes from the tail to the head; Molgera turns to sand and explodes from the tail to the head; and Morpheel explodes from the head to the tail. Moldarach, a scorpion, explodes from the tail (and legs) to the head. Aparoid Queen and D-Reaper The antagonist of Star Fox Assault and the final villain in Digimon Tamers are similar in voice and mannerisms, and both are destroyed by a program designed specifically to do so. Andrew Oikonny and Makuramon The one who kills the evil monkey in Star Fox and Digimon Tamers nearly kills the vixen shortly after. The aparoid moth that presumably kills Oikonny (although Command would retcon this) shoots at Krystal with the same laser. After Beelzemon destroys Makuramon, he uses his power and nearly absorbs Terriermon and Renamon in their ultimate forms. Serleena and Gozaburo Serleena from Men in Black II returns to try to capture Laura again, but Kay and Jay manage to destroy her for good, creating a fireworks. Gozaburo from Yu-Gi-Oh! survived long enough to reappear in the real world as a real beast of flame, possessed by XANA and attempted to take Kaiba with him by eating the transformed blimp Kaiba and the others were escaping in, but Franz Hopper caused a tidal wave to get rid of Gozaburo for good, causing him into a burst of stream in Diesel 10's shocked face mask (the Howie Scream is heard) as he vanished once and for all. M-5 and AUTO The M-5 multitronic unit's self-preservation instinct became dominant, but Captain James T. Kirk made the computer self-destruct by asking it if it was right to kill another being. M-5 said that it was a crime against the laws of Man and God, and, believing that such a crime was punishable by death, deactivated itself. AUTO from ''WALL-E ''have the final directive from the Earth 700 years ago. Jimmy Neutron tricks AUTO to think being "allergic" to a plant. AUTO believed that the autopliots disobey a order, deactivated itself. Category:Death